


Blue Man

by like_a_million_schmeckles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_million_schmeckles/pseuds/like_a_million_schmeckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick pays toddler Morty a visit when the family is out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr and I'm posting this here for a friend.  
> This a little drabble based on an idea me and pocketmortysshit on tumblr were joking about. What if in the scene in Close Rick-Counter of the Rick Kind when Rick is holding toddler Morty, he was actually stopping by chill with baby Mort while the family was out. Highly improbable, but I wanted to write it any way

“Blue Man! Blue Man!” the toddler cried, trying to pull free from his mother’s arms and make way for the door.

  “What on Earth is he talking about, Beth?”

  “Jerry, if I knew I’d tell you.”

  The young Morty sobbed, stretching for the door, “Blue Man!” he shrieked again.

  “God, I’ve never seen Morty this upset,” Beth mumbled to herself, trying her best to calm her screaming child, wondering just what it was that had upset her baby boy so much.

_Earlier That Day_

  “Guess who-!“   _WHACK_

  “Oh don’t tell me I just-“  he craned his neck around the door “-ugh of course. I knocked out the babysitter. Wonderful.” Rick Sanchez took a few steps into the Smith house, and looked down at the now-unconscious sitter laying on the floor. With a heavy sigh of annoyance, he closed the door he’d flung open, and subsequently hit the unsuspecting girl with. He contemplated propping her against the wall for a moment when he heard the excited squeal of a child and the pitter-pat of small feet running up around him. Rick turned to see a young boy with curly brown hair looking up at him, his back to the door.

  “Blue! Blue!” The child reached his arms up in the universal gesture of wanting to be picked up. The old man smiled and obliged to the wordless request. Morty’s hands instantly went for the man’s hair, running his small fingers through it, making small sounds of fascination.

  “You must be Morty, hu?” Rick said with a laugh, amused with the child’s actions.

  “Bl-Blue Man know Morty name?” the child asked, his speech slurring with excitement and lack of fluency, stuttering along the way.

  “You’ve been drinking kid? You’re-You sound like me.” Rick laughed at his own joke, not caring that the only listening ears couldn’t quite comprehend it.

  Rick had played many scenarios out in his head of what would happen when he showed up at his daughter’s house unannounced after so many years, but he had never considered that no one would be home and he’d be left with an unconscious sitter and the grandson he’d only ever seen in Christmas cards that his ex-wife insisted on forwarding to him, or from far across a crowded street.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna see this on tumblr for some reason here it is: http://like-a-million-schmeckles.tumblr.com/post/146298911627/okay-i-was-gonna-write-a-full-fic-for-this-but-it


End file.
